If Nya Had Elemental Powers
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: The others openly scorned that she might have elemental power, even her caring brother. Sensei never thought of her as a ninja, so she never participated in training with the others. What the others didn't know was that the green ninja wasn't alone. OOC Nya.
1. Chapter 1

**Again starting from a weird dream after being forced to watch a Ninjago marathon by my younger brother.**

* * *

When Lloyd Garmadon got captured by the ninja Nya knew he was different. So while the elemental ninja ignored him she convinced Sensei to test him. He was the green ninja. And now everything was different. And so it truly began. She didn't spend time with anyone anymore, because they were too busy training Lloyd. She had no elemental powers and no wisdom, so she had nothing to contribute.

Zane walked around _The Bounty_ often, so Nya began to gravitate to him following him and talking to him because he was the only person that walked around aimlessly now. When it was his turn to teach Lloyd about the elemental power ice she began to go with him for something to do. Within a day she was going to every class of Lloyd's, save Kai's. They used to be so close that he would tell her everything, so there was nothing to learn about the fire element.

She began to train during Kai's class time, but that attracted the attention of the other ninja, so she began to train at night and sleep during Kai's sessions with Lloyd. After a few months of doing this one day Nya didn't appear in Lloyd's first training session, Jay's. He became worried and told Kai and Zane about her absence, Cole wasn't notified because he was currently training the green ninja.

The three of them went to her room first, but she wasn't there and by the looks of it hadn't been in there for weeks. A layer of dust coated everything with a fine line of footprints leading to and from the closet.

"Okay, let's split up and search the entire _Bounty_. Cole, the obstacle courses, Jay, the inside rooms, I'll take the halls." Said Kai, attempting to sound calm. After awhile Cole yelled,

"I found her you guys!" She was on the tallest pole in the obstacle course. The load noise immediately awakened Nya, and she agilely climbed down the pole. Then she stood there awkwardly while Kai and Jay ran over.

"Nya why were you sleeping up there?" Asked Kai angrily.

"I was tired, and since you never seem to care where I am that pole is just as good as a bed."

"Nya…" he paused and said in a sterner tone, "Why go to the trouble of coming out here during the night just to sleep up there?"

"I didn't brother. I was already out here." Kai noticed the sleepy yet defiant look on her face and it dawned on him what she had been doing.

"Nya you can't train all night and then go to Lloyd's training and then sleep for a few hours while I teach! You're going to severally hurt yourself trying to do that much all the time." Jay injected his own opinion, in Kai's favor.

"Yeah, Nya at night nobody is around to help you if you fall or something." Kai, regenerated now that someone was on his side, reentered the conversation.

"Nya you don't have to train so much anyway, you don't have elemental powers to control."

"I may not have your extra powers brother, but I am a ninja and you can't stop me from living my dream." With that said she walked [more like stomped] out of sight.

"Jeez, she has much more of a temper than I remember from other times she's gotten mad," mumbled Jay.

"Wow! She sure knows how to chew you out Kai!" Laughed Cole.

* * *

**I know this is terrible writing, but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to PowerinPink and dixicorn for reviewing! Also thanks to the three of you who are following this story!**

* * *

She knew that the ninja thought that she was just Kai's little sister along for the ride, but she was her own person and she was going to be the best ninja that didn't have any powers in history. If she was truthful with herself she had been going to Lloyd's classes so that if she ever got a student with powers in the future she could train them. A smaller part of her mind said she was going just in case she magically got powers too.

Enough is enough though, Nya refused to deal with her current terms with the elemental ninja anymore. So she went to see Sensei and tell him that she needed to leave _The Bounty_ and be on her own for awhile to reflect. While she spoke he carefully, gently unwrapped the golden weapons for the training session he had planned for the ninja in a few minutes. As soon as all four of the weapons were resting on the soft cloth they began to glow. It wasn't a bright glow like it was for Lloyd, and the weapons didn't float. It was just gentle sparkles with a soft yellow glow.

"You are the 'helper' Nya. The backup for the green ninja that has no formal name of scroll, legends of you exist only in hushed whispers passed down through generations. Some time alone would definitely benefit you now. I'll drop you off tonight as soon as it gets dark in the Sparkling Jade Valley, _The Bounty _will be back for you in a week."

"That sounds good Sensei," said Nya in a surprised voice, the shock of having her own powers and legend were still affecting her. As she turned to leave Sensei added,

"And you do have a tiny amount of elemental powers, but you also have something more unique that will help the green ninja far more. Figure your powers out on this trip, I'll see you in a week." Taking it as dismissal Nya walked slowly down the hall to her room to get a small duffel bag, the entire way trying to comb through her tangled thoughts.

Lloyd was waiting.

"Nya, I know we have different views on just about everything, but the ninja treat me as inferior to them, not as much now but it still bugs me. It's the same way they treat you. Since we have that in common… Nya will you be my best friend?" His eyes were pleading, yet sad as though he had already been rejected. Nya hadn't had a best friend in a long time, so naturally she said,

"Of course I'll be your best friend! I'll support you when you get into arguments or physical fights, and I'll keep all your secrets!"

"Wow! Thanks Nya!" Squealed Lloyd as he gave her a big hug.

"Lloyd, since we're best friends now I can trust you with my secrets since I'm keeping yours. I'm going on an inner quest to unlock my true potential. No-one can know about this, or they'll try to stop me. I'll be back in around a week."

"You can count on me Nya!"

"See you later Lloyd."

"Bye Nya."

As soon as it got dark Nya exited _The Bounty_ and entered the Sparkling Jade Valley. The night was still young, so she went for a run through the trees.

When Nya didn't come to Lloyd's class the next morning Jay assumed that Kai was making her sleep in. Come to think of it, he thought to himself, Lloyd looks really tired too. We'll take it easy today. Fifteen minutes into the session the other ninja walked in.

"Hey Jay have you seen Nya?" Asked a very concerned looking Zane.

"I told her not to do this!" Said Kai gritting his teeth. Never in his wildest dreams would he think that Nya had left _The Bounty_. She just wasn't capable of something like that, in his mind.

"Lloyd is very tired today so I am cancelling his classes, instead I will train with the four of you," said Sensei gesturing to the four ninja.

"But Nya's missing! We can't train until we find my little sister."

"No, we _will_ train. I'm sure that Nya is fine. Come." As he was exiting the room Kai realized that when Nya had stormed off the night before she had gone in the same general direction that Lloyd took to get to his room.

"Lloyd!"

"W-wha-"

"Did you see Nya last night?

"Um… Yeah, she was going into her room."

"Did she say anything?"

"No." A small flicker of emotion crossed the young boy's face, fortunately for him, Kai didn't notice. But Sensei did. At that moment he was sure that the green ninja and his 'helper' had acquired he bond of friendship needed to work well as a team. He had to hand it to Nya, she worked really hard to make things happen; fast.

* * *

**Won't be updating this for at least a week 'cause I'm going on vacation. So... Sorry, but I'll try to update soon after that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am aware that Nya is probably the purple ninja of wind in the new season. I am putting my own twist on everything, which is also the reason why everyone is a little OOC. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following!**

* * *

The dark haired girl climbed down from a tall oak tree and immediately began collecting medium sized stones. She began assembling them into a fire pit.

"Sensei I asked Lloyd about last night and he said that Nya was really quiet. Maybe we punished her to hard!" After about an hour he and the other ninja had searched the entire _Bounty_ and still Kai's younger sister was no-where to be found. Frantic by now Kai sprinted up to Sensei.

"She's not even on the ship anymore! We have to go find her." Jay jogged over to them.

"I agree with Kai, we need to land and find Nya."

"No, she is on her own path now and it is important that we don't interfere unless she asks us to," quietly admonished Sensei.

"You knew that she was leaving and you didn't stop her?" Kai practically screamed back to his face.

Nya sighed as she finished building the pit, her brother would surely be worried by now. But before this he never even attempted to spend time with her anymore because he was so busy training Lloyd. She didn't blame him; in fact she didn't blame anyone. In fact she was glad in a roundabout sort of way. Since no one spent much time with her it was that much easier to get off _The Bounty_ unnoticed.

She tried to conjure fire in the pit, focusing her entire being on seeing sparks. She failed. Again and again Nya tried in vain to conjure the beautiful licking flames, and every time she failed to do so. Next she tried to summon electricity. Ice. Earth. And the entire time not a spark of power issued from her fingertips.  
Exhausted from her efforts Nya lay back, looking at the canopy of leaves covering the forest. The only things she could think about were: 'I'm a failure I can't control my powers at all.' Or 'Sensei was wrong; I never had the power to summon the elements, why did I believe him.' Yet in her heart she knew that part of the reason she failed was that she tried to fly about the standards at a fast pace and sometimes going slow yielded better results. And then she felt perspective begin to change.

Back on _The Bounty_ Kai was having a fit, pacing back and forth, occasionally yelling. Zane put a hand on his shoulder.

"All we have to do is look at the GPS records and retrace our steps. Nya can take care of herself. I'm sure she's fine." And so they all began to walk in the general direction of the GPS. Cole cared about what happened to Nya because of his fellow ninja, but on a personal level he wasn't very close to her, so he lagged behind contemplating the entire situation.

Lloyd was already standing next to the Global Positioning System attempting to sabotage it without actually damaging it. Way harder than it sounded. The ninja's voices began to get closer and soon Lloyd was listening to their footsteps echoing in his mind. He looked back to the tangled mess of wires within the main frame of the device. 'Which ones do I pull? Which ones do I pull?!' He thought to himself. The footsteps got closer. Lloyd knew that if he failed to disable the GPS Nya would be found, and probably be very angry about it. So in his panic he sent a flurry of energy bolts into the wires, melting some of the connections. His work done with no time to spare he rushed into the supply closet.

The door had barely closed when the ninja and Sensei walked into the room.

"- won't thank you for this," Sensei was saying.

"I know, but she can't just run off like that," Kai replied. Jay sauntered over to the GPS and started trying to work it. To his dismay the machine refused to even turn on. When he lifted the cover to look at the wiring he saw millions of stray electricity bolts jumping around inside.

"Whoa, this thing got totally fried!" Cried Jay as he took in the extent of the damage. "There's no way this can ever be fixed."

"Lloyd must of lost control of his powers when he was walking by here," said Cole.

"Why didn't he tell us? We could have helped him get in reined in," added a confused Zane.

"All chances of finding Nya through this thing are completely gone now," said Jay morosely.

"We need to find him before he accidentally destroys more of _The Bounty_," said Zane.

"I agree with you there Zane, come on guys lets go," Cole said as he and Zane left to find Lloyd. Jay sighed and steered Kai in the direction that they had left.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." The two of them left. Sensei walked over to the closet and opened the door. Lloyd came tumbling out with a bunch of brooms and mops.

"That wasn't an accident was it," Sensei gently said.

"No, but as far as everyone knows it was." Lloyd left to hide in his room.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this. Truth is I've lost the incentive to finish this, but I know how annoying that is to readers so I will anyway. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A fast update, hopefully now that I'm trying to quickly finish this story up there will be more of these. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, favorited or followed.**

* * *

The ninja went to the green ninja's room and found him sleeping in the closet.

"He looks kinda cute like that, huh?" Said Zane.

"Well, let's wake him up and have him explain what happened," sighed Cole. He leaned over and shook Lloyd's shoulder.

"Lloyd wake up." The sleeping kid rolled over before yawning and slowly sitting up. Seeing the ninja staring at him he starts his long apology about the GPS.

"I'm so sorry about the GPS! I was just walking through there and I was thinking about a battle and then I fried the GPS and I'm so sorry!" He stumbled over his words trying to find another way to say sorry when Zane interrupted him.

"Why didn't you just tell us instead of hiding Lloyd?"

"I was afraid that you would be angry at me."

"The heck we are," muttered Kai in the background.

"He doesn't mean it Lloyd," quickly inserted Jay. "He's just mad that we now have no way to locate Nya. It's very frustrating for all of us."

"Sorry," mumbled Lloyd, doing his best to sound sad and depressed. It was WAY harder to lie about something now than it was before he was shown his true path in the light. He wondered what Nya was doing right now, probably something really cool. He was stuck here trying his best to pretend that he didn't know what Nya was doing while she did all the fun stuff.

Jay looked into Lloyd's eyes and saw that they were staring off into another place, at first glance they were completely blank. After squinting into the green ninja's eyes for about thirty seconds he came to the conclusion that Lloyd was feeling pouty and a bit afraid.

'What could he be afraid of? We already said that we forgave him.' Jay pondered. Off in thought he sat down on Lloyd's bed with his chin in his palm, leaning on his legs. 'What could be wrong? Was this something more than it appeared to be?'

She could feel Lloyd's mind out there. It was far away but she felt it. 'Do I have telepathy now?' She wondered to herself, only one way to find out. She extended her own mind and tried to connect it to her friend's. It was hard, maybe because of the distance between them, or maybe because it was her first attempt. Either way she was dripping sweat by the time she managed to get their minds linked.

"Lloyd! Hey I got some sort of telepathy ability with you. Hurry say something back before I lose my concentration!"

On _The Bounty _Lloyd jumped up looking more freaked out than the ninja had ever seen him. Since his door was closed he ran around the room in frantic circles screaming,

"Hello! Hi! I'm in my room! Um…" Zane and Jay restrained the screaming child while Cole asked him what he was doing. Nya's presence faded from his mind, leaving it feeling empty, and alone. In those few seconds when they had been connected he had already begun to rely on having her voice in his mind.

"Lloyd! Cole waved his hand in front of the shorter boy's face.

"W-wha..?"

"Why were you running in circles screaming nonsense like 'Hello, I'm in my room.'?

"I… I um… Was letting out my anxiety by running and screaming, yeah, that's it." Kai looked at him suspiciously before saying,

"You've never done anything like this before."

"I was never um, as anxious as I was just now." After saying this his entire body stiffened up as Nya reestablished the connection between them.

"What's going on? Don't shout this time, just talk to me with your mind." To everyone else Lloyd's face scrunched up in concentration.

"The ninja are asking me why I was screaming and running just now."

"Tell them you had a vision of where I was."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Out loud he said,

"I had a vision of where Nya is," though he was speaking quietly his voice echoed around the room.

Kai immediately asked in an urgent voice where she was. Lloyd paused before sighing and saying,

"She's camped in the Sparkling Jade Valley." Kai and Jay rushed from the room, with Zane slowly following them. Cole however, lingered to glance at Lloyd.

"So you had a… vision?"

"Uh, yes." Cole wasn't quite convinced, but he walked out of the room without looking back a second time. The ship turned and set a fast pace heading for the valley, with all the ninja and Sensei standing on the deck, _The Bounty_ was on autopilot. Nya reached out again and asked for a visual of where they were landing. She was waiting for them when the ship touched down onto the ground. Something about her was different, in the way she stood. And even without mentally asking Lloyd knew she had more suprises.

* * *

**Please review! It would mean a lot if I got at least 10 reviews before this is done. Two or three more chapters and I think this will be finished.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Semi-quick update. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Kai was the first one off _The Bounty_ when it touched the ground. Almost instantly he was next to Nya, hugging her and scolding her for running off. She hugged him back, but didn't submit meekly to his scolding as she once had. Instead she looked up at him with defiance in her eyes.

"I have found my own path, brother. I am no longer the little sister you have to protect, and I will shun all of your attempts to do so." The determination in her voice shone through like the sun, and it was hard for Kai to catch his breath for a few seconds.

"Nya-"

"I have gifts as well, and if you choose to ignore them, then I will make your life very hard."

"Sister you've never shown that you have any potential to control the elements, so I am inclined not to believe you. Stop being silly and let's put this behind us." As he said this Nya's gaze shifted over to Lloyd's.

"Are you ready to start screaming?" She whispered into his mind.

"Yes," he whispered back. Suddenly Lloyd started screaming, and clutching his head. Kai looked at Nya, and her eyes were fixed on Lloyd. Jay jumped in between them, hoping to spare his student, but it did nothing and he continued to scream, seemingly in pain. Cole walked up right next to Nya and Kai.

"Nya stop, we believe you there's no need to make Lloyd suffer."

"Okay you can quit yelling now," she said mentally. Immediately after she uttered those words the boy stopped yelling and stood up like nothing ever happened. Zane looked a little scared before saying,

"Nya what did you do to him?" Kai interjected his own opinion a second later.

"When did you learn to do that? HOW can you do that?!" She looked at them both before answering,

"I always had the potential, I taught myself and just so you know, I didn't actually hurt Lloyd at all." The ninja looked over at the boy mentioned, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Lloyd why did you do that?" Questioned Cole.

"He did it because I asked him to," said Nya.

"How is that possible?" wondered Jay. "You haven't spoken to him once yet."

"I have come on I'll show you. Jay come on." She said yanking him away. "She turned before saying, "He's going to tell me something that neither I nor Lloyd knows." With that she pulled Jay out of hearing distance. As soon as they were far enough away she turned to Jay and waited. It took him almost five minutes before he said,

"Cole sleeps with a Disney music book under his pillow." Nya stifled a snigger before connecting her mind to Lloyd's.

"Tell them that Jay said that Cole sleeps with a Disney music book under his pillow." She couldn't contain her laughter and her bubbly laugh echoed through the green ninja's mind. On the receiving end of the connection Lloyd was laughing out loud, trying not to, but failing miserably.

"Well, what did she say?" Asked Kai impatiently.

"Nya said that Jay said that-" A fit of giggles erupted from his mouth before he managed to gasp out: "Cole sleeps with a Disney music book under his pillow."

"Oh, you do?" Said Zane. "I didn't know that Cole. The earth ninja was blushing and muttering 'Thanks a lot Jay.' Nya and Jay walked back over to the rest of the group. When they got their Zane asked curiously,

"Nya could establish mental links with all of us?" Her almost immediate response was no. The ninja were all disappointed that they couldn't mind speak with each other, but they were also all a little scared because Nya could do it. Telepathy wasn't elemental, and she had no formal training at all.

"Can you do any other cool stuff like that?" Questioned a curious looking Jay.

"You can't can you Nya?" Interjected a worried looking Kai. There was a small smile on Nya's face when she answered there is still more to be found, because I have not yet reached my true potential." With that said she went to the kitchen to get something to eat leaving a quartet of mystified ninja behind.

"Hey Lloyd what did you guys have for lunch?" She asked in his mind.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup." He answered back. By this time the sun was beginning to set, and streamers of red, orange, yellow and purple were starting to fill the horizon. It promised to be a beautiful sunset.

* * *

**It's nearing the end of my long weekend so I probably won't be able to update this until next weekend. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on my other story way more.**

* * *

The next morning Nya woke up early, ready to train with the other ninja. It turned out, however, that she was the first one up that morning. So she began training by herself. When it was about 7:30 she decided it was time for Lloyd to get up.

"Hey Lloyd! Come train with me!" She yelled into his mind.

"Nya! It's…" In his room he turned to look at his clock. "7:34! I need to get up." Nya pulled herself out of his mind and went to make pancakes for breakfast. By the time she was finished everyone else was stumbling into the kitchen.

"Thanks for breakfast Nya." Kai plopped himself down into a chair and pulled some pancakes off of the stack.

"Yeah, that was nice of you." Jay yanked a bunch of the pancakes onto his plate. Cole just sat there, looking tired before mumbling thanks and grabbing his own meal.

"Thank you for cooking today Nya, usually I cook every morning." Zane flipped a pancake onto his plate with the spatula. Nya ate her own breakfast in silence. Lloyd was bubbly this morning, chatting about whatever caught his interest. After everyone had eaten they left to train, now they all trained together using their powers instead of one on one. Nya was at a loss, she could help out Lloyd and make their link stronger… But that wasn't physical, it was all mind work.

Sighing she began doing easy exercises while connecting their minds together. It took her a little bit, but after that she gave Lloyd a constant stream of advice. As soon as the new information flooded into his mind Lloyd began to improve. The elemental forces he was commanding moved in a more controlled fashion and he was able to do so just a fraction of a second longer than usual.

'Helping Lloyd is good, but I know that there's one more thing I can do… But what is it?' Attempting to puzzle out her last ability her mind drifted and the mental connection between her and Lloyd snapped.

In the middle of the exercise he was doing the blonde boy stumbled when the connection broke, and ended up lying on the ground. Nya looked off into the distance, troubled by her own self. 'I can't even figure myself out!' Sitting near the edge rail of _The Bounty_ she shivered as the cold wind whipped through her hair.

Training continued for the other ninja, and sensing that she needed some space they left Nya to her own thoughts. When the session was over she was still sitting there alone, and soon she felt Lloyd nudge her mind. She opened the portal and they began to talk telepathically.

"I'm feeling really discouraged because I know there's something else I can do. I just can't figure out what it is!"

"It's okay, this has come at you really fast. I've been training for a really long time and I still haven't got there."

"I just feel like I need to prove myself, you know? I'm not just Kai's little sister that messes around on the ship when they go on missions. I've always been just as good as my brother with the hand to hand combat; I just can't match his elemental powers."

"You're an important part of the team, and everyone knows it. So you know how hard it was for them to fly _The Bounty_ with you gone?" A soft laugh echoed through Lloyd's mind.

"I guess I am the only one who really pilots a lot. But that's going to change." A determined feeling entered her words. "I will find out what my last power is even if it takes me a month!"

"Good luck!" Lloyd's presence faded from her mind. Standing she stretched out her muscles and began jogging around the training area. She thought about her time in the woods. Almost immediately she felt something in her begin to change, sinking to the ground she waited for it to end.

* * *

**This is a short filler chapter to get to a good starting point. After one or two more chapters I think this will be finished.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about that, you guys must have thought I died... I realize that at this chapter some people will probably get annoyed with the way I've handled her powers, so no extreme flames please. Critisism is fine though.**

* * *

She was scared, what was happening to her? The pain was extreme, but she refused to scream. After a few more minutes to blinding pain receded and she contacted Lloyd.

"I found my potential, well it found me, but that's not the point! Well, I, uh, really need some help." Lloyd could feel that her mind had a new kind of feel to it, and wondered what Nya's new power was. 'Whatever it is it's probably super cool!'

"Where are you?"

"On the edge of the training area." After a few minutes she heard someone coming. Scared that they would freak out she hid behind the equipment. Raising her head slightly she sniffed the air, scents pounded her down, much stronger than when she was human. She managed to distinguish that Lloyd was alone, so she slid out behind him.

Purring she rubbed against his leg once before sitting down in front of him. Cocking her head sideways she looked up at him. In her current form he looked pretty tall.

"Nya?" He looked a little creeped out.

"Yep. I honestly have no idea how to change back before you ask," she said telepathically. Glancing towards the clouds she waited for him to answer back into her mind. He didn't preferring to speak out loud.

"Oh, so what are you going to do?" He looked a little curious.

"No idea. I could…" Her thoughts swirled around in Lloyd's mind as she tried to find an answer. "Go to my room and meditate," she finally answered. Shrugging Lloyd led the way down the hall to her room, since the door was closed he had to open it for her. 'That's embarrassing, I can't even open my own door.' She thought to herself.

Meowing her thanks she walked in and hopped up onto her bed. Marveling how easy the physical stuff was in this form she fell into a deep meditative trance, blocking out the rest of the world. It was around lunchtime now, so everyone was gathering in the dining room to eat. Awkwardly Lloyd sat down in his seat and looked at the ground.

The others began to question why Nya wasn't there yet, and Jay asked Lloyd if he knew. Stalling he straightened out his clothes before answering.

"Uh, I saw her in the training arena a while ago." 'It's technically true, so it's not really lying right?'

Poking around in her mind she tried to find the trigger that would change her back. Pondering her current form she realized that she liked walking around with the easy lope she had adopted. 'I can't stay like this forever, so focus Nya.' Growling to herself she resumed scrambling around in her head.

Meanwhile in the dining room the ninja started to get impatient.

"Let's eat and look for her afterward," suggested Cole. Mumbling okay the confused ninja began to eat. After they were finished the four of them trooped out to the training area, Lloyd said he had to clean his room, and headed down the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight he sprinted over to Nya's door.

"Nya?" He hissed. Nothing answered him. Opening the door a little he saw her still in cat form laying on her bed with her eyes closed. Reaching out with his mind he tapped hers. Stirring from her trance her eyes opened and she looked over at him.

"The others are coming!" Lloyd closed her door and ran into his own room. Sighing she used brute strength to change back, sapping all of her energy. Groaning from the energy loss she sat up, covered in sweat. Standing up she leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. 'I can do this!' She opened the door and walked out.

Her clothes were sticking to her body with sweat, so she decided to take a shower. Stumbling into the bathroom she locked the door and took a shower. After getting dressed she sat outside the bathroom door for a bit.

Kai was getting a little scared, Nya wasn't in her room or training. Then Jay found her sitting outside the bathroom.

"Nya are you okay?" Jay asked worried.

"I'm fine, just out of energy." Confused Jay helped her stand up.

"What were you doing?" Rolling her eyes Nya answered truthfully.

"In all honesty, I really have no idea."

* * *

**Almost 1000 views... Thanks everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the end, sorry for the shortness and lameness.**

* * *

Swaying slightly she pulled away from Jay and walked into her room. Kai walked around the corner to see Jay looking at Nya's closed door.

"What's going on?"

"She used up a bunch of energy doing something, so now I'm not sure what's wrong." Kai opened the door and saw Nya sprawled out over her bed staring at the ceiling. Her brother walked in.

"Nya, what happened?" She glanced over at him.

"Really I have no idea, but I know all my powers now, want me to show you?" She unsteadily sat up. "Get Zane and Cole, Jay I know you're out there." Kai protested.

"You look like you're drunk or something! Don't strain yourself." He pushed her back down. The other ninja walked in.

"Hey Lloyd come see," she interjected into his mind. Strolling from his room he walked into hers. As soon as he entered she smiled and thought about the awesome things she would be able to do in her other form. She felt a tingle run down her spine.

"This is who I am, now. I will protect the green ninja as he fights to vanquish the evil Lord Garmedon, and nothing will stop me." She shivered as her body changed. Gasping the ninja stared at her. She stared back. Standing she jumped off of her bed in one smooth motion and stood diaginally behind Lloyd.

"It has begun, and soon it will end," she whispered into Lloyd's mind. "You will walk down a path of greatness with me in your shadow, always there, always waiting."

* * *

**Again, sorry. Well, thanks for reading till the end, I know my updates were spread out way to far apart. Please make sure to review, as this is the last chapter.**


End file.
